Corsets from Victorian Dayz
by Sweet Maddie Spicy Cara
Summary: Gaang and friends are in Maddie and Cara's play! Will what was an act become true? Or is it and illusion like pants? Rated K -T for Language. Please don't flame. They will be used to burn the Avatar! MUWAHAHAHA!


Isabelle: Katara/Toph

Sam: Aang

Petty: Sokka

George: Zuko

Sara the Beautiful Maid: Toph/Katara

Ballerina: Ty Lee

Crapoa the Evil Witch: Azula

Degory: Haru, because he has a mustache.

Everything Else: TBA

--

"What's going to be our first story about Cara?" Maddie asked frantically.

"I don't know! Why are you looking at me for ideas?" Cara asked rudely.

"Well, you are the idea gal!" Maddie complained.

Cara put her index finger up, showing she had an idea. "Avatar!"

"What?"

"Avatar! You know, ATLA, that show you always blab on about?"Cara said.

"Oh! Yeah yeah yeah! Good idea!"

--

"Alright! Let's get moving!" Cara yelled, signaling for Zuko to move the props around the stage. Toph and Katara went over their lines quickly, Aang and Sokka were doing anything but paying attention, the rest of the cast was elsewhere. Either in the dressing room, doing each others hair, or finishing up make-up.

"This is the last rehearsal before the performance! Move it!■ Maddie spazzed, shooing everyone out of her way as she walked over to Cara. ⌠Why did we write this script like something so Victorian? The costumes are outrageous and the script it extremely long!■ Maddie asked her. Cara shrugged. "You're the one who wrote it," she stomped off to behind camera. "Cara camera on," Cara instructed. The camera turned on and she took a seat behind it.

"Alright! This is it! Everyone to their places!" Maddie spoke into her headset. She tapped her foot as the music started to play. She heard a voice come over the headset. "Maddie and Cara, Katara isn't in full costume," Azula said bluntly. "Whatever! Send her out in what she has on! It's only rehearsals," Cara hissed. Katara was pushed onto the stage with only her sweat pants on and her corset. They heard whistles from the audience. Katara blushed but went on with her lines. "Shut up!" Cara yelled, looking directly at her friends, Daniel and Stephen, who flinched under her gaze.

"Oh, dear Sam. What would I do if you weren't here by my side every second?" Katara said, going into full character mode. Aang got pushed out onto the stage, blushes and all. He looked down, not daring to look at Katara.

"Isabelle! Why must you be so over-dramatic? You were the one that was by my side," Aang, as Sam said, referring to Katara. Katara turned her head away too, but only it was because of the script.

"Does it really matter? The only thing that can separate is-" Katara was cut off. There was a laugh from offstage. "Stop!" Maddie directed. The sad music stopped, everyone shuffling over to Katara and Aang to re-do their make-up. "Who's laughing?" Cara asked curiously. Toph got pushed onto the stage now, everyone pointing to her. Toph blushed and huffed, shifting uncomfortably in her corset.

"Toph, why are you laughing?" Maddie asked. "Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen are the most awkward people to play this part." Toph laughed. Maddie and Cara exchanged impish glances. "Well, then. Why don't you play the role of Isabelle?!" Cara and Maddie exclaimed simultaneously. Toph's eyes bugged out of her head. "What?! I'm not kissing Twinkle Toes! Plus! I haven't even practiced the role of Izzy!" Toph exclaimed, her voice high-pitched. Toph sighed angrily. Stephen started to choke, Daniel banged on his back, trying to aid his brother. "You're friends are perverts. At least Stephen is," Toph grumbled. Everyone agreed with a loud, "I KNOW!"

"Alright! Let's try this again!" Cara said. The sad, dramatic music started to play and Toph was pushed, yes pushed, out onto the stage in a huff.

"Oh, dear Sam. What would I do if you weren't here by my side every second?" Toph recited confidently. Aang was pushed out onto the stage, his eyes wide and a blush across his cheeks. Sokka snickered, but no one stopped this time. "Isabelle! Why must you be so over-dramatic? You were the one that was by my side," Aang said, his voice slightly shaking. Toph had to hold back a smirk. "Does it really matter? The only thing that can separate is ourselves," Toph said, taking a few steps closer to Aang. "Isabelle, You know I love you. But must you be so negative? We couldn't separate ourselves even if we tried," Aang gulped, taking hesitant steps towards 'Isabelle'.

Toph laughed slightly, trying her best not to make a smart-mouth remark. ⌠We still have yet to try. Only there's another thing in our way," Toph added. Cara and Maddie looked at each other; that wasn't part of the script. Aang gave her a puzzled look. "What is that?" he asked, running over to her with his stage presence, still trying to remain in character even after Toph's add on. Toph looked down and sat down on the prop bench. "Well, you see." She held her boobs, looking away. "This corset will keep us from this next kissing scene," Toph said, still acting in character, though it wasn't in the script. Only one problem, Maddie and Cara encouraged her outburst. "Yes! That will give everyone a laugh! Keep going!" Maddie encouraged. Toph growled slightly, her plan failing. She got up and stomped to the other side of the stage, leaving Aang behind. "But what can really stop us?" Aang asked breathlessly, trying to get the play back on track. "Well, this next dance number." Toph said. "YES! YES!! THAT'S PERFECT!" Cara yelled.

The music for the next dance/singing number did indeed start after that. Sokka stumbled onto the stage goofily, as the role of Petty. "Dear Lord! Must he always follow me!" Sokka exclaimed. He stormed across the stage. For a goofball like Sokka, he was awesome playing his role. "What is it Petty? Who is it that keeps following you?" Toph asked. Sokka sighed, then looked up as upbeat, energetic music began to play. Sokka broke into song. He walked downstage, and started to dance the choreography.

Petty:

You know you know! You've seen me before.  
Through the town,  
And through the store.  
But there's something,  
That you must know.

I have a boyfriend named George!  
George forces me to gorge.  
He's sweet! He's kind!  
He's sexy.  
Excuse me. I must me disturbing you.  
But you had to have asked!  
George is the one following me!

Isabelle:

This is really true?  
Why haven't you told me before?  
Do you not trust me anymore?  
Or is it I seem like a Whore?

Petty:

No! That's not it at all!  
Do you think I could be the one to judge you?  
Look at me! I'm Gay!

Sam:

Gayer than Gay.  
I must say.

Isabelle:

This is unexpected! Sam, I must help Petty!

Sam:

Excuse me?  
Whatever happened to inseparable?

Isabelle:

Sorry Sam! But I must say!  
Petty's more buff!  
On top of that he's Gay!

Toph jumped into Sokka's arms as Sokka ran off the stage. Maddie laughed hysterically. This was all turning out perfect. "This is genius! Pure genius Maddie!" Cara spoke into the headset. Maddie smiled and held a thumbs up. "Yes! Scene one done!" Cara declared. Katara stomped onto the stage. "What? Does this mean I'm not lead anymore?" Katara asked rudely. Maddie glanced at her. "Yup! You're now Toph's previous role; Sara the Beautiful Maid," Maddie said, scribbling on her clipboard madly. Katara shot an angry glance at Toph, forgetting she could see it, before going to change her wardrobe.

--

**AN:** Maddie: Jealous Katara! Bahaha!

Cara: Ha-ha! What Ship are we gonna do next?

Maddie:..more Taang and Zukka! And Zutara! Yah!

Cara: Crack Ships galore in this one! Zukka just for the play right?

Maddie: Ew, yes! I don't think I'd be able to write that!

Cara: Okay good. That's kinda gross in a literal sense.

Maddie and Cara: MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!


End file.
